Especial día de la madre
by Lonardi
Summary: Akashi y sus ayudantes dan del día de la madre el mejor día para Kuroko.


**Lon: Bueno aquí un especial del día de la madre con AKAKURO** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Si, Kuroko es la madre. ((MPREG)) (Ya saben que Kuroko no basket no es mío)**

9 de mayo.

-¡Papa!, ¿¡qué demonios le regalaremos a mi madre!?

-Lenguaje Masaru.

-¡Lenguaje nada!, ¡Debemos darle la mejor sorpresa del mundo a mamá!

-Por el amor de Dios Masaru, yo ya tengo su regalo, no sé qué harás tú.

-Tu… ¿ya?… ¡TRAIDOR!

-No es mi culpa que te organices en el último momento.

-Tú, me las pagaras…

-Lo que digas.

Masaru era una niña de 8 años. El reflejo de su padre Akashi, tenía cabello rojo y sus ojos también, vestía un overol con una bolsa en el pecho. Y sobre todo; competía contra su padre para obtener el amor de Kuroko.

Camino hasta el pasillo maldiciendo y maldiciendo a su padre-¿Quién se cree ese viejo fanfarrón traicionándome tan ingratamente?, ¿y a mí?, ¿¡A SU PROPIA HIJA!? Me las pagara, incluso con su sangre si es necesario- apretó su puño con furia-

-¿Masaru-chan?-era Kuroko con un mandil y una cesta de ropa- ¿sucede algo?

-No mami, todo está en orden.- soltó sus puños y camino amenazadoramente ah su cuarto-

-Está bien entonces…- Kuroko suspiro algo abrumado-

Masaru empezó a buscar en su armario algo para obsequiarle a su madre, y entonces llego su hermano pequeño.

-¿Masaru-san?

-Oh, hola Shizuru-chan- sigue buscando en el ropero-

Shizuru era el hermano menor de Masaru, tenía 7 años y era la imagen viviente de Kuroko, solo que con ojos color ámbar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Masaru-san?- se dirigió a su hermana mayor-

-Busco material para hacerle algo a mamá, ya que el viejo fanfarrón nos acaba de traicionar.

-No seas tan irrespetuosa con nuestro padre. Y… ¿Cómo que traicionar?

-Papá ya compro un regalo para mamá y este año pensaba hacer algo todos juntos- saca un bonche de tela- pero creo que seremos solo tú y yo.

Shizuru quedo en silencio y rasco lentamente la cabeza.-Yo también tengo ya un regalo.

Masaru lo miro con odio-¿¡QUE!? ¿COMO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO?- lo tomo de su camisa y lo agito varias veces-

-Yo le hice el regalo en la escuela y…

Masaru soltó a su hermano.

-Pelear contigo solo me hará perder más tiempo para el regalo.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Que te importa. Traidor…

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Masaru empezó ah hacer "su regalo".

-¡Tsk! ¡Demonios!- se había pinchado el dedo con la aguja-

-Ane-san.- Era Shizuru en la puerta- Mamá dice que ya está la cena lista.

-¿Cena?-volteo al reloj que tenia a lado- ¿¡Son las seis!?

-Sí, son las seis Masaru-chan.

Los dos fueron a la cocina para cenar, Kuroko estaba poniendo los platos mientras Akashi cocinaba.

-¿Se lavaron las manos?- dijo Kuroko poniendo los platos-

Shizuru asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Masaru se quedo callada.

-Masaru-san.

-Ya voy.

La pequeña se dirigió a la cocina, y ahí encontró a su enemigo mortal Akashi, llego al lava manos tomando un banquito y agarrando jabón ignorando completamente a su padre.

-¿Y ya tienes tu regalo para mañana?- el peli rojo agrego especias a la comida-

-No hablo con traidores.- seco sus manos y bajo del banco-

-Como quieras…

10 de mayo.

Akashi y Shizuru estaban en la sala con sus regalos en la mesa.

-Shizuru.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué sucedió con tu hermana?

-No lo sé. Me obligo a dormir en el sofá ya que me dijo: "Los que me traicionan no dormirán en el mismo lugar que yo".

Akashi simplemente llevo su mano a su frente, no podía creer que su hija haya heredado su necedad.

-¿Uh?, ¿qué hacen aquí?- Era Kuroko recién levantado con una pijama y su pelo revuelto-

-Feliz día de la madre- ambos se levantaron y fueron a abrazar a Kuroko.

-Madre, te hice este regalo.- Shizuru levanto su envoltorio-

Muchas gracias Shizuru-kun- revolvió el cabello de su pequeño hijo-

-Felicidades Tetsuya, aquí esta la primera parte de tu regalo- Akashi tomo a Kuroko por la cintura y le entrego el regalo, dándole un dulce beso-

-Gracias Seiju-kun.- Sonrió con un leve sonrojo entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería- Espera. ¿Dónde está Masaru-chan?

-Alguien… ¿preguntaba por mí?- estaba Masaru en la cornisa de la puerta recostada y con los brazos cruzados- Madre; Felicidades.-alzo los brazos en señal de un abrazo-

Kuroko solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo, mientras que Masaru le daba un beso en la mejilla, y saco un regalo mal envuelto.

-Un pequeño obsequio para la mejor madre del mundo.-levanto con orgullo su regalo-

-Te lo agradezco Masaru-chan.- Revolvió su cabello-

Entonces Masaru miro a su padre y a su hermano con cara de: "Eh ganado"

En la tarde llevaron ah Kuroko a comer a un restaurante, y a su librería favorita, y para terminar el día, le regalaron un pastel que decía en el centro: "Te amamos mamá"

Kuroko se sentía el ser más afortunado del mundo.

Hasta que llego la noche. Kuroko al salir de bañarse miro a su esposo sentado en la cama.

-Y te daré la segunda parte de tu regalo Tetsuya- se levanto y acorralo al peli celeste-

-Seiju-kun…-se sonrojo lentamente mientras bajaba la mirada-

-Tetsuya…- levanto su barbilla y lo empezó a besar-

Lo tomo por la espalda acercándolo más a él, causando que el beso fuera más apasionado. Y en ese momento lo cargo como una princesa y lo recostó en la cama.

-Solo en esta noche seré tuyo Tetsuya, ¿entiendes?

-Seiju-kun…- tomo a Akashi por el cuello depositándole un beso-

Pero durante besos y caricias la puerta se abrió de golpe, espantando a Akashi y su amada.

Era Masaru.

Con una pijama de corazones, un peluche de ardilla y una cobija de helados. Akashi no creía lo que miraba.

-Mamá… tuve pesadillas…-limpio su parpado con su mano-

-Masaru-chan… puedes dormir esta noche si te tranquiliza- se movió para dejar un hueco en el medio-

-Espera, Tetsuya, piensa en lo que estábamos haciendo...

-Seiju-kun, no podemos hacerle eso a Masaru-chan, está pasando por un mal momento.

-Pero Tetsuya…

-Akashi Seijuro, es tu hija, ¿Qué daño te hará que duerma esta noche?- acomodo a la pequeña peli roja en la cama-

Akashi solo quedo en silencio, miro como dormía su esposa eh hija en la cama, y él…

Quedo sin sexo.

En cuanto se recostó en la almohada sin creer aun lo que estaba pasando, Masaru se acerco al oído de su padre y dijo:

-Te dije que pagarías.

 _ **Lon: QUE BITCH MASARU ¿NO?**_

 _ **Ya llevaba un tiempo con el proyecto de los hijos, pero no me animaba**_ ～(´ε｀ )

 _ **La idea de que Masaru los interrumpiera durante el sexo lo saque de un fic que también tiene MPREG y es de Akakuro, es un pequeño Akashi seijuro, no mas que no me acuerdo el nombre ;-;**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **FELICIDADES A TODAS LAS MAMIS DEL MUNDO!**_ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 _ **Luego escribo más de estos muchachos**_ ヽ( ・ω・)ﾉ

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER!**_ ヽ(`・∀・)ﾉ


End file.
